The Ghost of a Hero (Edited Version)
by Book117Worm
Summary: When important ghostly objects go missing, Danny Fenton is thrown into a world full of Olympians and demigods. Forced to take a destiny he does not desire, Danny is put to the test with two half-bloods' whose necks he might strangle before their quest is complete. (OCs, AU, no Phantom Planet, Heroes of Olympus, pre-Trials of Apollo)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
 **Third POV**  
 **Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound, U.S.A, 'Home to Greek demigods'**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi," spoke the sun god, his blue eyes twinkling and his blond hair falling in his face, as he spread his arms out, grinning as bright as the sun- which he was.

All the campers of Camp Half-Blood stared at the mortal girl with frizzy red hair and piercing green eyes.

A sixteen year old boy with windswept black hair and sea green eyes blinked, "You can tell the future now?"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare laughed, "No, Percy-just visions-" she gasped, eyes widening.

"It's starting!" Apollo squealed, jumping up and down, and some of the campers gave him worried glances.

Rachel stood up again, her green eyes no longer with pupils, as green smoke curled around them.

 _"Nine half-bloods shall answer the call._  
 _To storm or fire or ghost, the world and an old enemy must fall._  
 _An oath to keep with a final breath._  
 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_ -"

Whoa, whoa, who, wait! Back track- guess I should start from the beginning, huh?

For starters: the Greek gods were real and they traveled with the heart of Wester Civilization, which was currently here (the United Sates of America). And when they had demigod children, they went to a camp in Long Island called _Camp Half-Blood_ where they were trained to fight. That guy with the sea green eyes? Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon and bane of Kronos.

Only a mere day ago, the Titan Lord, the Crooked One or Kronos, rose to power, and tried to storm to Olympus and seize the throne. But with the help of Luke Castellan, Kronos was sent back to Tartarus- his essence scrambled. After that, Mount Othyrs mysteriously collapsed. The Greek demigods fought to protect New York and their home, but their celebration did not come without casualties.

Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, and Luke Castellan.

Three traitor demigods who sided with Kronos, but in the end, turned on him and were remembered as heroes.

All was well, or so they thought... They all hoped that the next prophecy wouldn't be for years, but what they didn't know was: 1. It was going to happen much, much sooner than they thought it would.

2: There were _others_ like them. Romans.

3: Mother Earth and an enemy only one other being had clashed with were stirring.

4: Hera had a plan that just may be the end of the world.

And 5: They were sure in for a ride. Because now, not only will the Greeks and Romans clash, so will the _ghosts_.

But right now, they had peace. They had hope to believe everything would be okay. Their lives would be normal- as close as a demigod's could get. The road would loose most of its bumps. So let them enjoy that... But not for long.

* * *

 **{This is reuploaded from my account on Wattpad ( Book_Worm117) and will have minor edits, but nothing major. If I go through with this series there will be four other installments in my PJO/DP crossover. I don't think I'll be able to finish it, but it's a fun thought.  
Signed,**

 **Book117Worm  
Ellie }**


	2. Chapter 1: Where We Begin

**Chapter 1: Where We Start**  
 **Third POV  
~August 19~  
**

* * *

 **HE SHIVERED** , red eyes appearing in the darkness. They glowed, the owner of them- their heart black; bleak. A voice bounced around the never ending darkness, her song sending chills down his spine.

 _"I've got no strings to hold me down..._  
 _To make me fret,_  
 _Or make me frown..._  
 _I had strings,_  
 _but now I'm free..._ _"_

* * *

 **THE TEENAGE BOY WOKE UP** , gasping for breath as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. His matted and messy raven black hair covered his blue eyes. His lanky form was covered in strip pajamas, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. His ragged breathing echoing across his small bedroom, his chest heaving up and down with each breath.

A deep male voice rang in his ears: " _There are no strings on me..."_

Danny Fenton shuddered, throwing the blankets off of his legs. He hugged his knees to his chest, just as his vision was swimming into focus, he slammed them shut, trying to get his breathing in check.

He sighed after a few minutes, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The floor boards creaked under his feet, as Danny quickly got dressed in his usual blue jeans, old red sneakers, and white t-shirt with red trim and oval.

Groggily, he rubbed the bags under his eyes. How many hours of sleep had he gotten? He yawned, his memory too fuzzy to recounter how much sleep he had gotten, but it was probably under five hours due to ghost fighting.

Danny leaned on his door, sleepiness washing over him, his hand resting on the cold doorknob. He suddenly groaned, banging his head onto the wooden door in despair.

"Danny?" called the voice of his mother.

"N-nope!" he yawned, turning on his heels and flopping onto his head. He buried his face in his pillow as his mother entered the room; wearing her usual teal jumpsuit with her choppy red-hair framing her face.

Maddie shook her head at her almost fifteen year old son. "It's the first day of your sophomore year, honey- _aren't you excited_?"

Danny groaned, "For disappointed and yelling teachers, homework, responsibility, homework, and work in general?"

She rolled her eyes, "You haven't done anything this summer."

He groaned again, digging his head deeper into his comfortable pillow. "I beg to differ."

"Sitting on the couch, playing video games, and eating Nutella does not count."

"O-o-oka-okay," he yawned. "First off- that was Tucker and Sam."

"And you?"

 _Ghost fighting_ , but he only grunted in response. His mother didn't have to know he was the infamous Danny Phantom for several reasons.

"That's what I thought, sweetheart," she said. "Breakfast is ready."

Danny sighed, rolling out of the comfortable sheets of his bed onto the ground with an _oomph_! The teenager groaned, blinking the sleep away from his eyes, as he stumbled to his feet and to the door. Then to the kitchen, almost tripping over his feet on the way down the staircase.

He slipped into his seat around the circular table, joining his mom, dad, and sister. His father was a large man, dressed in an orange hazmat jumpsuit- who was both a genius, ignorant, and childish. As for Danny's sister, she was a tall seventeen year old, with her long red hair falling on her back. She had turquoise eyes, and often wore sophisticated clothing.

The table was covered in open cereal boxes, orange juice, milk, bacon, eggs, plates and bowls. The small TV that rested on the counter was turned on to the news channel.

Danny groaned, biting into a piece of bacon. "Who watches the news?"

"Shhh!"

He scowled, "Fine- I see how it is," he muttered, pouring a bowl of cereal. Jazz rolled her eyes at her brother, all of their eyes pinned onto the screen.

"Why am I even here?" complained a familiar man into his ear piece, "I'm a weatherman for god's-" he stopped mid-sentence as if he suddenly realized he was live. He straightened up, fixing his tie, and plastering on a fake smile. "This is Lance Thunder! Here live on the Island of Manhattan!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Lance stepped to the side, revealing what used to be buildings, like skyscrapers, apartments, and offices. A rather large building that loomed over the streets of Manhattan was in rather bad shape, its glass widows all on the side facing the road were shattered. The hundreds and thousands of shards of glass fell on to the road where construction workers blocked tried to discard of them. The road was in worse shape, it was torn right down the middle, one side lifting up like an earthquake had struck. A suspicious substance was dotted all over it.

The camera switched to the helicopter cam, giving a bird's eye view of Manhattan. It didn't matter which direction you looked at, everywhere seemed to yell: _DESTRUCTION!_ ; Torn apart buildings, crashed and stopped cars. The busy island suddenly felt abandoned, empty. The air that hung around was heavy, like a bloody war had been fought and this was the after math. Buildings looked like their foundations had been ripped from under them, phone lines were down, and there was what looked like the remains of a crashed helicopter.

The camera switched back to ground level, and Lance shot the camera a weary smile. "As you can all see, the Island of Manhattan is currently in shambles- and the mayor has ordered a temporary evacuation. Nobody is aware of what happened, everyone claims that they suddenly felt droopy and woke up. Scientists are scrambling to find an explanation, with no clear trace of chloroform in the surrounding air. As for anything between Manhattan and the Empire State Building is in trash and if possible, more damage. No piece of technology has caught the events that have occurred. Leaving many to speculate a possible terrorist attack and those closest to Manhattan have also evacuated. This is Lance Thunder- signing off!"

Jazz turned the TV off as he finished, she slowly lowered the remote in her hand, her expression clearly shocked. The intelligent girl's brain whirled furiously, searching for a logical explanation. Jack Fenton for _once_ in his life time was speechless, and Danny just stared at the black TV screen, startled. Though- if he had been paying attention to his mother's reaction, he would've heard her mutter: "Of course they couldn't find any traces of chloroform or footage," but he didn't. He was too busy lost in his thoughts, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

The half-ghost's eyes widened further as a wisp of blue smoke escaped his mouth. His sister turned to him and mouthed: _Ghost sense_? Danny nodded, muttering unhappily to himself under his breath. But he was grateful on the inside, it was nice to have somebody at home who could cover up your deepest darkest secret.

Jazz jumped up from her seat, "Hey, um, Mom- don't you have to go to the store... Or something?" she strutted out.

Danny face-palmed as Maddie gave her daughter a questioning look. "Sweetheart, we went grocery shopping yesterday- remember?"

"Uh-"

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes- time to save the day, _again_. "Um... Didn't you say you have to get more hardware?"

"No, honey," said the ghost huntress, signing. "We also got that yest-"

"-What about fudge?" interrupted Jazz, laughing nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Yeah!" Jack boomed excitedly, bouncing up from his wooden chair, "We're almost out of delicious heaven!" he cried before running out of the front door to the RV.

Maddie sighed, sending her near adult daughter a dirty glare. Jazz just smiled sweetly, while Danny groaned, slumping deeper into his seat, and covering his face with his hand. The older red-head swiftly grabbed her keys from the counter and ran after her husband, who was singing loudly with glee.

"Love you!" Maddie shouted, slamming the front door shut.

Jazz sighed in relief, grinning. The ghost boy got up from his chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and gave his sister a dead look. " _What_?" she asked, blinking.

He rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall to his sides as he uncrossed them. "You know, if I wanted a horrible lie- I would've done it myself."

She scowled, "I saved your sorry butt."

"Just say it."

"Say, _what_?"

"-Swear; You know you want to."

"I'm not going to swear."

"Why not?"

"Because responsible adults don't swear."

"Adults swear all the time!"

"JUST GET THE GOD DAMN GHOST!"

The young woman gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as she watched her younger brother run up the stairs to his bedroom, laughing. "DANNY FENTON!"

The blue-eyed teenager laughed, slamming his door shut behind him. He leaned against the door for a second, as a draft of cold wind flew into his room. Danny shivered, his eyes flitting to his window which was wide open. He frowned, rushing over to the glass and softly closing it. He could've sworn it was closed...

He tugged the curtains over the window, blocking out the view of Amity Park. The ghost boy got into a fighting stance, "I'm going-!"

He froze mid-battle cry, he swiftly grabbed something off of his bed and he was 99.999999% sure it hadn't been there.

He hovered over his bed for a second, almost abandoning the ghost that was causing mischief somewhere. The plain white box rested in his cold palm, his breath caught in his throat. The box... It made his skin tingle. It smelled weird and familiar somehow- at the same time.. like salt or something... It was small, only slightly larger than an engagement ring box.

Danny ripped the top off, tossing it onto his bed. He laughed, shaking his head at the only content inside: a fortune cookie. The almost-fifteen-year old grinned, cracking open the fortune cookie. He stuffed half of the cookie into his mouth, pulling out the paper from within.

In small black print was one sentence: _The darkness cannot be contained much longer.  
_

* * *

 **~December 13~**

"I'm telling you, guys," bleated Grover Underwood, shifting uncomfortably in front of all the half-bloods in front of the amphitheater. The magical flames crackling and turning a shade of red. "There's something funny about that town. There's no _naiads_ or _dryads_ or _auras_ \- or any type of nymph within a mile of the place! And it smells funny, like the Underworld!" the satyr bleated again, "It smells of Nico!"

"I don't think Nico would like that," frowned Percy Jackson, they rolled their eyes. Annabeth Chase slapped him, "Ow, Wise Girl!" he complained.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. He grinned at her, lacing their fingers together.

"And?" the demigods pressed, staring at the new Lord of the Wild.

"The oddest part is there's a demigod there," Grover bleated. "And they're old, fifteen, and they definitely smell like Big Three material." they glanced to each other at this, muttering incoherently. "How a kid of the Big Three has survived this long, I dunno know. But if he hasn't been attacked by monsters yet, he will soon."

Percy scowled to himself. What happened to the oath of the Big Three, and the promise he made Zeus swear on, for all demigods to be brought to camp by the age of thirteen?

Annabeth spoke up next, "Amity Park," she said the name like the place was foreign. "Why does that sound familiar?"

The Aphrodite cabin squealed and the camp covered their ears, turning towards them.

"Sorry," apologized Drew Tanaka, flashing them a glamorous smile, though it was obvious she wasn't.

"Amity Park is only the hometown of _the_ Danny Phantom!" Lacy squealed.

"Who?" half of them blinked, the others rolled their eyes.

Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I believe I _have_ heard of him, but I thought he was just a myth."

"A hoax- you mean, Chiron?" Annabeth asked the centaur, he shook his head, and she frowned, furrowing her eyebrows.

Will Solace snapped his fingers, "Isn't it supposedly the _Most Haunted Town in America_?"

"With their own personal superhero," finished a voice in the shadows.

They all jumped as Nico di Angelo emerged, smirking to himself, with his black stagion sword in his hand. If the blade looked intimidating before, it really did now; the light of the fire bounced off it, making the black metal look even more ominous. He sheathed it, his dark eyes flitting around.

"Is it a hoax?" called one of the Stoll brothers.

"Far from it," he scowled. "The place _definitely_ gives off the same aura as the Underworld does. But it shouldn't be possible for a mortal town to smell so strongly of the dead- but it does. Dad's scowling something about losing a piece of Tartarus and Hades, whatever the Hera that means," he rolled his eyes. "Yes, Danny Phantom _is_ real. Except he's a ghost but he's not like one at the same time. Him and the ghosts that he fights and roams the town have solid forms and more abilities than ghosts in the Underworld. But _a lot_ of rumors are flowing through the ghosts and most of them involve the _halfa-whom-defeated-Pariah-Dark_."

"What?" they all blinked.

Nico shrugged, "Don't look at me. I have no idea what a _halfa_ is. But Pariah Dark was a tyrant who almost over threw Hades. The first time he was sealed away by seven ancient beings, and the second is supposedly by Phantom."

"Is he powerful?" somebody asked.

Drew scoffed, "He's hot- if that's what you mean! He's _our_ age!"

"Oh... Um... Okay...?" they trailed off.

"But what about the demigod, Grover?" questioned Malcolm.

Grover's nose twitched, "He smells familiar... But I can't say," his goat tail flickered nervously. "I haven't gone within range, I haven't even gotten within the town lines. _That_ 's just how powerful his scent is. Amity Park may look peaceful, but it's no place for nature spirits."

Chiron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. All of the satyrs refused to enter the town lines and from what he was hearing, the place was infested with monsters.

"Who'll go to retrieve the demigod, then?" the centaur sighed, the other demigods glanced to each other, whispering. A hand slowly raised and his siblings snickered at him, as he grinned, bouncing to his feet.

"Wyatt?" Chiron blinked. He nodded, his grin spreading. "Alright, then..." he sighed, "Who do you wanna take?"

Wyatt Granson practically skipped over to the Ares kids, grabbed one by the arm and dragged them to their feet. The girl stumbled, scowling, and glaring at him.

"Granson!" she scolded.

He pouted, " _Well_?" giving her his best puppy eyes.

Atalanta scowled, "Oh, no.. I am no-"

"- _Please_?-"

"- _No._ "

Chiron sighed at their bickering, shaking his head. "Will you be taking anyone else, child?" he asked Wyatt.

He shrugged and faced the camp, his eyes sweeping over them. Atalanta face-palmed, muttering something under her breath, "We'll need a child of Hecate to bend the Mist-" she said.

"-I'll take Lou!"

Atalanta turned her head towards her best friend, sending him a dirty look. "Why do I even try?" she mumbled as the Hecate cabin cheered loudly, clapping their hands. One daughter stood up, her face bright red as she smiled politely, walking over to Wyatt. He grinned at her, rubbing the back of his neck, Lou blushed and Atalanta smirked ever so slightly.

"It is decided," announced the wise centaur, spreading his arms out. "Lou, Atalanta, and Wyatt leave tomorrow for Amity Park, Illinois."

"We'll be taking the pegasi if that's alright with you, Chiron." Lou added, he nodded.

"I'd get packing if I were you," he suggested. Chiron turned back to the campers, "Say, goodnight, children. We have a busy day tomorrow."

The half-bloods nodded, abruptly getting up from their seats, and walking off towards their cabins with their siblings.

Lou waved shyly at Atalanta and Wyatt, the son of Apollo waved back and the daughter of Ares simply rolled her eyes, and gave a quick wave. Lou jogged off towards the Hecate cabin as the two best friends walked side-by-side, trailing behind their siblings.

"Can I talk to you guys?" a familiar voice asked. Wyatt jumped, yelping in surprise as Atalanta stiffened, her hand reaching towards an object in her pocket as they both turned to face Nico.

"Hey, Nico," said Atalanta, retracting her hand. The old friends (Well, to be fair, they both weren't sure what to call each other) shared a small nod, and Wyatt glanced between them, blinking confusedly.

"Atalanta," Nico said. "I traveled to Amity... _once_ ," he paused. "I was searching for hidden ways into Hades. I came across the town, I couldn't find a portal or a door, and when I asked when the ghosts started to come, all of them said about last year-"

"-Are you sure it's not a hoax, di Angelo?" interrupted Wyatt, Atalanta sent him a warning glare, smacking on the arm. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was challenge the son of Hades. "Gee," he mumbled, rubbing his arm, "I was _just asking_."

Nico scowled, glaring at the son of Apollo, "Do you doubt me?"

He opened his mouth to say something, except Atalanta swooped in to stop her best friend from getting screwed. "No, he doesn't," she said, her eyes on Wyatt. She turned towards Nico, "He's new at this gig, you know that. This is all still strange for him."

He scoffed, " _Him_ I get," he said. "It's _you_ who I was expecting something out of."

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing surprises me these days."

He nodded, but still scowling in Wyatt's direction, "I spent a _long_ time there. I suspected there was a demigod for a short while. I'm no satyr, but even I can sense the Underworld and death when it lingers around people."

"You think Hades broke the oath?"

He shook his head, "Don't ask, I can just tell that he's not a son of Hades."

She raised an eyebrow, "A boy; If you're so positive that he's a half-blood, then why didn't you bring him here?"

He shrugged, "The same reason I can tell that he's not my brother. Gut feeling."

Wyatt made a humming sound, "You're going on a lot of instinct."

Nico rolled his eyes, grinding his teeth, "Daniel Fenton- that's who you need to find."

The blond blinked, leaning forwards, "I'm sorry- but who?" Atalanta groaned.

"The half-blood."

"How old?"

"Mid-teens."

"How can he go undetected for so long?"

Wyatt shuffled his feet uneasily, "If he lives in a ghost infested town, I don't think he's gone undetected from monsters."

"Maybe not," admitted Nico.

Atalanta balled her hand into a fist, pressing it into the bottom of her palm as she bowed respectfully. "Thank you."

He copied before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

 **~December 14~**

Annabeth gave Percy a quick peck on the check in front of the Poseidon cabin. He smiled at her and waved as she ran off towards the Athena cabin. Percy stepped inside and closed the door behind him. A cloth was placed over his mouth, he tried to scream, but strawberries... Yum, he think he'll just take one quick nap...

A woman's soft laughing could be heard, "I will enjoy ripping your memory of that Athena spawn away, sea scum."

* * *

 **{If I could, I would delete and rewrite a lot of these chapters from Wattpad, but I don't want to majorly change the story. The chapters are much shorter so I'm going to place 2-3 Wattpad chapters in one chappie. As I've said before, I will only be making minor edits. This writing is from about five months ago and I like to thank that I've become much better over time.  
The song above was based off of Pinocchio, but it's from Avengers: Age of Ultron. It is foreshadowing for the series main villian- or maybe his theme song? Huh, I don't know. **

**-Book117Worm  
Ellie}  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Forgetting

**Chapter 2: Forgetting**  
 **Third POV**  
 **~December 14~**

* * *

 **PART 1**

* * *

 **DANNY FENTON GROANED,** slamming his locker door shut, leaning against it. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, bags hanging under his eyes, as he tried to hide in the warm hood of his winter coat. The hood was suddenly grabbed and pulled down over his face, Danny stumbled, shaking his head as his hoodie fell off of his head. He stared, unimpressed, at his two laughing best friends.

Tucker Foley and Sam Manson- and despite how completely different the three were, they got along incredibly well.

"H-hey, g-guys," yawned Danny, stretching his arms, and grinning lazily at his best friends.

Tucker looked at him with sympathy. Sam rolled her eyes. "Another busy night?" she asked, shaking some of the soft snow out of her hair that had covered it like the stars at night.

Danny smiled softly at her, nodding tiredly, "Y-yeah."

Tucker whistled, "Too bad we don't have a snow day today, dude."

Sam grinned, which was unnatural for her. "Yeah, school's out after tomorrow. And can you believe it?" she asked, "It's almost Christmas!"

Danny groaned, slamming his head onto the locker door. "I still hate Christmas."

She glared at him, "I thought you learned your lesson last year."

"Of trying to ruin Christmas," he correcting in sing-song voice, his blue eyes shining sarcastically. "But Mom and Dad still haven't stopped arguing over Santa Clause."

His best friends shrugged, yet another cliche trio walking past them.

The one in the lead whipped their heavy hood off. A girl. She had dull, redwood brown eyes, inky black hair braided to the side, and a rather unnerving look in her eye. She appeared part Indian, her skin a smooth dark cocoa. Her shoulders were tense and ridged, her eyes constantly sweeping over her surroundings with narrowed eyes.

The next girl shook the snow out of her dark hair that fell in her face in waves.. She had pale skin and startling green eyes. She didn't seem to be the very competent type, she looked jittery and loaded with sugar and uneasy nerves.

And the last had surfer blond hair stuffed inside a red beanie and dark brown eyes. His hair that wasn't under his beanie was windswept from the bitter wind, his nose was bright red from the freezing weather. His eyes flicked around the hallway nervously, glancing continously back and forth between the twogirls for comfort.

 **{A/N: In order- Atalanta Brave, Lou Ellen, and Wyatt Granson}**

"Who the heck are they?" blinked Danny. Tucker and Sam stared at him like he was crazy, "What?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Atalanta, Lou, and Wyatt."

"Why are they starting school now?"

They gave him more odd lucks and Tucker shook his head, "Dude, they've been here since the beginning of this school year."

"No, they haven't," he protested, furrowing his eyebrows.

But even as he said it, Danny was racking his mind. He remembered nothing of three new students this year, at least not freshman. They looked like they were his age, sophomores.

"Ugh, you okay, dude?" Tucker asked.

He scowled lightly, his eyes lingering on the spot where they had once been. "I'm fine."

Tucker and Sam exchanged glances. "Atalanta sits next to you in English, she's your partner for that _Romeo and Juliet_ assignment." she said.

"No," Danny shook his head, staring at her, growing more confused by the minute. "You are."

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline, "I'm with Tucker."

He glanced from one best friend to another, they both looked like they were telling the truth. Danny may not be the most observant person, but he was pretty sure those three kids were new and something was seriously wrong here.

"Fine, then, what about the other two?"

"Lou is pretty cool-" started Sam.

"-Wyatt hogs all the ladies!" complained Tucker, she glared at him and he whimpered.

She rolled her eyes, turning back to Danny. "And Atalanta, well..."

Tucker shivered, "She's just scary..." he trailed of wryly.

"Nope," he stated bluntly. "Not ringing any bells."

Hi sbest friends glanced to each other, shrugging nonchalantly, but the bell interrupted them before they could continue their conversation.

* * *

 **DANNY WISHED TUCKER** and Sam were lying or playing some trick on him.

However, his luck was known for not being the greatest.

The three walked through the door, sliding into empty seats, and the ghost boy watched them suspiciously, eyes narrowed; _Why was it always a trio?_ Mr. Lancer sat down on his desk, pointing at the bellwork on the board like it explained life's answers.

His blue eyes traced over the board, the question felt numb on his mind. Students around him scribbled down the answers into their composition tablets, quietly exchanging their answers. A frown dug into his face.

Everyone remembered _those three_ except for him. Nothing was correct. He didn't receive a memory loss from a concussion, he hasn't hit his head in weeks.

Danny groaned, slumping deeper into his chair. Maybe Sam was right, ghost fighting _really_ wasstarting to get to him.

He spaced out half-way through the lesson, resting his head in between his arms, and slowly drifting off into dreamland. He didn't even realize the bell had rung till Mr. Lancer slammed the yardstick onto his desk and shouted: "Daniel, get up, before I give you detention for sleeping in my class!"

Danny jumped, his blue eyes snapping open. "Y-yes, Mr. Lancer," he yawned, collecting his books. He looked around the class, empty. Oh, yeah, passing time. "Well, bye!" he shouted, darting out of the room.

Lancer sighed, shaking his head.

Atalanta was wise, she understood the tides of danger and that there was no possible chance of them leaving Amity Park with Daniel Fenton. That's not how a half-blood's life worked.

There was something different about this town, though- and she didn't like it.

* * *

Lou was in control of the Mist here and she saw no monsters. Just lazy mortals who only have to worry about homework and social status.

Unless... Her brain internally groaned, there was a creature who could control the Mist, even against demigods...

 _Styx!_ she thought, complaining loudly in her subconscious. They would have to complete this mission a lot sooner than they had thought they would. She wasn't exactly holding high hopes for getting this demigod to camp...

Why had she agreed to this again?

 _Right, Wyatt.. He's too adorable to say no to..._ She shook her head in an attempt to ride her mind of the thoughts.

Then again, they were in a ghost infested town, and where there are ghosts, there are obsessed ghost hunters.

She nibbled her lip as she walked, she had heard on the news a long time ago about a pair of ghost hunters: The Fentons. Maybe they would be of some help?

* * *

Wyatt wasn't the smartest lot in the bunch, but he did have enough common sense. And yet, when it came to monsters, he was practically hopeless. He had only been in the Greek mythology business for a few months, in fact- come to think of it, he never actually fought a monster on his own.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't his _best_ idea to volunteer for this thing.

* * *

 **Part 2**

* * *

Atalanta leaned into the uncomfortable chair behind the desk as a teacher yapped on about the lesson. She stared at the desk, her mind trying to place the details she saw of Danny Fenton into a godly parent category. When you learn to fight more with weapons over the years, you begin to observe and see more than the average person.

Fenton was built to lanky and skinny to be a sibling of hers, he wasn't nearly as intimidating. Children of Athena all had grey eyes, but his were blue: bluer than the ocean, bluer than the sky, bluer than paint and everything blue. Descendants of Demeter tended to have a certain peace to them, but he didn't seem like the flower boy type. His hands were far to nimble and small to belong to a child of Hephaestus. Aphrodite kids tended to have extravagant physical features, Daniel's eyes certainly could fit under that category. If all else failed, he would probably be a child of Hermes or a minor god, but Nico had talked about him too powerfully for that. A child of the Big Three was unlikely, but then again the gods weren't well-known for having the greatest self-control.

Not to mention that ooks were deceiving. Your own features and characteristics were not defined by your godly parent.

She herself didn't look or act much like an Ares child.

When you imagine a child of the war god, you imagined Clarisse: someone tall, large, brooding, short-tempered, and always picking fights. Atalanta herself was average height, her hair was too nice to be birthed from war, her shoulders were small, and she was quiet, preferring not boast of her strength. She was dangerous, though, yes- just in a different way. She was intimidating, her gaze withering, and she was aggressive and incredibly short-tempered if her buttons were punched correctly.

But despite how badly her siblings treated her, Camp Half-Blood was _her home_. Like many other demigods, it was their _only_ home.

* * *

Lou jumped as the classroom door was suddenly flung open, and Danny slammed the door behind him. Panting wildly, leaning on his knees for breath. "S-so-orry I'm late," he gasped. His black hair dotted with white snow.

The Spanish teacher scowled and rolled her eyes, "Detention, Mr. Fenton."

The dark-haired boy groaned, sighing, and shaking the snow out of his dark hair and walked to the only empty seat right next to Lou Ellen. She laughed hysterically inwardly to herself for her horrible luck, now was the time to confirm he was a half-blood.

Lou scribbled down a note onto a piece of binder paper, slipping it to Danny.

Danny looked down at the note she had slipped him, something was strange about it; how she wrote it.

 **L:** ** _Do you have ADHD or dyslexia?_**

 **D:** ** _Yeah, both... What are you, my stalker?_**

 **L:** ** _I'm not a stalker!_**

She grumbled under her breath, shooting him a dirty glare.

 **D:** ** _Sure- you are._**

 **L:** ** _Do you have both parents?_**

 **D:** ** _Yes._**

Lou nibbled on the erase at the end of the pencil nervously.

 **L:** ** _You sure 'bout that?_**

 **D:** ** _Well... I have an older sister..._**

 **L:** ** _Is she hyperactive or dyslexic?_**

 **D:** ** _No, she's a genius if that's what you mean. Why are you even poking around in my personal life?_**

 **L:** ** _To make sure you don't get chopped into pieces by a monster._**

 **D:** ** _O_o_**

 **L:** ** _;)_**

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Ellen!" shouted the Spanish teacher, snatching the paper up, "No passing notes during my class!"

"Give it back," pleaded Lou, green eyes droopy and upset.

She snarled, "I think not." Her eyes scanned over the paper, the Spanish teacher's eyes widened, "What language is this?!" she demanded, holding up the paper for the class to see, revealing a bunch of unknown characters. Ancient Greek.

Lou giggled under her breath in success, he had ADHD and dyslexia, enough to confirm he was a demigod. Except one problem: He has _both_ parents. Unless his actual mortal parent remarried and didn't tell him.

Danny's eyes widened, he swallowed down the lump in his throat. He wrote in a language he didn't even know?!

The Spanish teacher straightened up, "I must say, I am impressed by your use of..." she scrunched her nose up, "ancient Greek?" she stared at them for a second, "I'll let you two off with a warning this time," she crumbled the note up and the bell for recess rung. "Class dismissed!"

Lou dumped her things in her bag and raced out the door. Her feet shifting in her boots as she ran, weaving through the hallways as people began to flood out of their classrooms. Her braid flew behind her as she searched for Wyatt and Atalanta.

* * *

"Um, Lou," said Wyatt wyrly. "No offense, but that makes no sense."

"That rhymes," grinned Lou. Her and the blond high-fived.

Atalanta sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "I find this all very odd and unlikely."

"Guys," Lou said, her eyes glowing with excitement, "he can read Greek and he has ADHD and dyslexia!"

The daughter of Ares crossed her arms, "That's not something to be proud of."

"Ok, so maybe he has both parents and an older sister," admitted Lou. "But his mortal parent could've remarried or had an affair and didn't tell him! I mean, when a foster family adopts a kid, they try to keep the fact that the kid's adopted a secret, right?"

"Ok, then," stated Atalanta, uncrossing her arms. "Let's say he is a half-blood. What then?"

"His parents are ghost hunters," supplied Wyatt.

She squinted at him, "Where did you get this information?"

"In the hallway."

She shook her head, turning away.

"- _Who you gonna call_?" Wyatt suddenly sang. He stared at Lou, pouting.

She grinned, " _If there's something strange... in the neighborhood... Who you gonna call_?"

"Someone else!" Wyatt whooped, he and Lou burst into hysterical laughter.

Atalanta turned away, sighing and shaking her head once more.

* * *

Danny hated the Box Ghost. He was the weakest ghost of his kind, but he always somehow knew shortcuts in the Ghost Zone that got him here quicker. If he heard that annoying cry one more time-

"I am the Box Ghost!" cried the ghost in blue overalls, "Prepare for my destruction using my four-sided cardboard containers with bubble wrap!" he screamed. The Box Ghost hummed, "I think I'm forgetting something... Oh, yeah!" he cleared his throat, "BEWARE!"

Danny as Phantom floated above Casper High. He sighed, face palming, "Why can't the Christmas truce take place _all_ year?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Because then it would not be Christmas!" the Box Ghost cried.

He sighed, "Boxy, go home."

"I-"

"Go home," he stated bluntly, crossing his arms. "I'm really sick of this."

"Nobody is-"

"Oh, go _perite_!" he scowled to himself.

The Box Ghost blinked, "Ugh, what did you say?"

Danny's eyes glowed a brighter green, "I said, go fuc-"

The Box Ghost screamed loudly, "The halfa cursed!" he cried to the Heavens, preparing to fly away.

But Danny unattached the thermos, the _Fenton Thermos,_ on his hip and uncapped it. A bright blue beam exploded from the end and incased the Box Ghost, who screamed again, trying to break fry, as it pulled him into the thermos. Then Danny quickly capped it shut, rolling his eyes.

"Beware my non-four-sided device!" he laughed to himself.

Danny flew through the school invisibly, watching the students chat and talk during recess, as he went towards the nearest janitor's closet. He turned intangibly, passing through the door, and became solid and viewable again.

The pure white rings- that were the color of his aura- wrapped around his torso, they split in half, and switched in opposite directions. His snow white hair turned black as night; when he blinked, his green eyes became the same color of blue as ice; and his HAZMAT jumpsuit was replaced by jeans, red sneakers, and a white t-shirt with red trim and oval in the center.

Phantom, Fenton.

Fenton, Phantom.

Two and the same.

He pushed open the janitor's closet door, he ventured out into the buzzing hallways of his classmates chatting, recess was still on. He sighed in relief, maybe he'll actually be on time for once.

Oh, great. He jinxed it, didn't he?

Danny sprinted towards his locker where Tucker and Sam were talking. The techno-geek was bright red and the goth was smirking smugly.

The halfa blinked, "What happened to _you_?" he asked Tucker.

His cheeks flushed further, Tucker turned to glare at Sam. "Sam's what's happened."

She shrugged, her purple eyes gleaming in the light.

"Look," Danny sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I have to tell you guys something... And it's about Atalanta, Lou, and Wyatt."

* * *

Tucker and Sam glanced to each other after a moment of silence and burst into hysterical laughter.

Danny's eyes flickered green, "What's so funny?!"

" _W-wha-what's so f-f-funn-y_?!" gasped Tucker, tears springing from his eyes.

"Y-yeah," Sam agreed. "Because apparently," she rolled her eyes, "Atalanta, Lou and Wyatt are ghosts who can place fake memories in people's mind!" she said sarcastically, snorting.

"Ugh," Danny groaned, slamming his head onto his locker. " _This_ is why I didn't tell you guys sooner." he grumbled. Danny sighed, "But you guys have to believe me. I don't have any memory of those three!"

"Do you guys believe me or not?" he asked, scowling frustratingly as he crossed his arms.

Silence.

"Ugh," the halfa groaned. "Fine," he mumbled.

He watched as Atalanta walked past him, her eyes caught his. Her eyes were the color of redwood and just for the tiniest second, he could've sworn he saw a flame flicker inside of them, before she turned and continued walking away.

 **{It pains me to read this. My writing from months ago was awful and I want to delete and erase all of thesefirst chapters, but I can't. Uh. It pains me.  
On Wattpad, this is four very short chapters, but I decided to just cram them all together. A lot of this was heavily edited actually. Originally, Atalanta is the one to interrogate Danny and some of Atalanta's back story was mentioned but honestly, it wasn't the right timing. Too much is already going on.  
**

 **Thank you to everyone who has commented, followed, or favored!  
-Book117Worm}  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Missing Possessions

**A/N: Haha, yeah-I'm alive.**

* * *

 **Chiron was wrong**. This place wasn't infested with monsters. It was deserted of magic and of gods, for cursed death hung in the air. There were no nymphs or satyrs that could be seen for miles.

The three demigods stood at the front door of a large brick building. The building had a large, UFO-like object protruding from the top and a light-up sign hung from the building. Christmas decorations were scattered around the outside, as if they had been placed up, torn off, then refurbished continuously. The wind blew bitterly, sharp and cold.

"This isn't our business," mumbled Lou. "I mean, it's not our right to know everything about him-"

"-We need confirmation from his parents," argued Atalanta. "Any sign that he could possibly be a descendant of a god."

She wavered,"Well-"

Wyatt stepped forward, pressing the doorbell.

"GHOST!" bellowed a deep male voice as the front door was flung open. On instinct, the three demigods jumped back, reaching for their weapons. Wyatt reached for the weapon in his backpack, Lou went for the dagger that was hidden in her boot, and Atalanta's hand wrapped around the flashlight in her pocket.

In the door way stood a ginormous man in an orange jumpsuit, holding a futuristic gun with neon green paint.

That _should've_ been surprising.

It _wasn't_.

The man blinked, scratching his head, clearly not the most intelligible. "Ugh, who are you kids?"

Lou stepped forward in front of him, he scrunched his nose up, and the daughter of Hecate snapped her fingers. A soft, warm breeze rippled around them, diminishing some of the cold air that swirled around them.

Lou stumbled backwards for a second, her eyes swimming, and Wyatt caught her. She grinned sheepishly, feeling the small blush that crept up to her face.

Mr. Fenton blinked, his eyes swam for a second. "Ah, yes!" he shouted, grinning, "I, Jack Fenton, would be honored to show you kids: Lou, Wyatt, and Lana around!" he cried before pulling them into Fenton Works.

The house was a normal home on the inside, smelling strongly of apples and cinnamon from a holiday-themed candle. In the center of the living room was a Christmas tree decorated in green stencil and white and red ornaments. "Jingle Bell Rock" blared from the kitchen where they sat around a circular table.

"Mads!" he called, his loud voice boomed. "We have visitors!"

"Okay, Jack!" shouted a female voice from the basement door.

The sound of slow footsteps walking up a set of stairs could be heard, as the basement door was pulled open, but quickly closed, as a lady stepped out. She walked over to the radio, turning off the music.

She was very lean and wore a blue jumpsuit with a hood and goggles that were down at the moment, letting her choppy red hair fall in her violet-colored eyes.

"Hello," she said, her voice radiating with kindness. But her eyes flickered between the three teenagers suspiciously, hand resting on her hip where a similar gun to Jack's was fastened.

"Why, Mads, these three younglings wanted to have a look at the Fenton Ghost Portal!" he boasted proudly.

The demigods glanced to each other, _What?_ they mouthed, Lou shrugged.

Maddie's expression morphed into concern,"I don't know, Jack-"

"-For the children!" he pouted. Hiswife knew though that he simply wanted to show of their inventions.

She sighed, "Well-"

"-Excellent!" he boomed, somehow managing to sweep up the three demigods and lead them to the door next to the cabinets. He pushed open the door, "Welcome to the Fenon Works' Lab, kiddos!"

The walls were grey with thick green liquid running down it. The tile floor was blotched with the same liquid, but it was also covered in broken glass, tools, and crumbled up papers. Counters lined the walls, filled of things like boilers and beakers, jars, and boxes of strange inventions. There was a large dream catcher in the corner of the room, hidden behind boxes of papers and false inventions. There were two examination tables that had... Holy gods, the trio of half-bloods felt like puking; crusted in what looked like dried green blood. And the main attraction in the room (if you could call it that) was a large, hexagon door with yellow and black stripes flying across it diagonally. The door was only cracked open a tad with faint, dark green light pouring into the room. The bright luminescent lights flickered and the computer in the corner hummed softly.

" _Whoa_."

Lou pointed at the door, "What is that thing?" she asked, glancing to Jack.

"The Fenton Ghost Portal," he grinned proudly, standing behind his wife. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, brimming. "Our life's work."

"It rips a whole in the dimensional fabric, opening up a doorway between our world and the Ghost Zone," explained Maddie. "The Ghost Zone is mentioned in many religions with different names and associations, but generally, it's a place where ghosts inhabit after they die as humans."

She nodded, continuing staring the door in wonder as Wyatt gazed around the room. The only one not side-tracked was Atalanta who quietly observed the couple.

Jack and Maddie continued presenting their inventions to Lou, meanwhile Wyatt walked over to a counter that was holding a few broken vials, but one was still intact, filled of green ectoplasm with the cork still in. He gingerly picked it up, he stared down at the glowing substance with awe. He slipped it into his pocket, in hopes they didn't notice. He had a feeling they would need it soon.

He walked back over to Atalanta, who stood stifly, arms crossed. "You kleptomaniac," she muttered, scowling in his direction without looking at him.

"I'm not stealing for the fun," he mumbled. "Not a Hermes kid," he grumbled.

"Mhm."

"How is that portal possible?" he whispered, changing the subject. "I mean, the Ghost Zone doesn't exist. The Underworld does."

"Like Maddie said, it existed in many different religions and associations."

"Yeah, but this is real," he said. "How can there be the Underworld and the Ghost Zone?"

"It's probably the territory between the Underworld and Earth," she suggested.

"And the supposed ghosts with physical forms?"

"I don't know," she hissed under her breath. "Probably spirits who weren't guided across the Styx- Gods, Wyatt, I don't know _everything_."

He grumbled, "You sure act like it- and that doesn't explain why the ghosts in this town can touch things."

Atalanta rolled her eyes. As if on cue, Lou asked the Fenton couple. "Ghosts are always described as souls without a physical form, so...Why do these-? _"_

Jack beamed and was about to retrieve something, for he turned on his heels, but Maddie placed a small hand on his shoulder. He pouted as the red-head pulled out a mason jar from the counter, filled of thick liquid that faintly glowed green.

"Ectoplasm," she explained, setting it down on one of the examination tables. "Dangerous to humans due to ecto-contamination which can lead to ecto-acne and end you up in the hospital for twenty years. That's the reason why we where jumpsuits- to protect ourselves."

"There's your answer," scowled Atalanta to Wyatt.

"But that's the scientific answer-"

"-Science is just another variation of magic," she explained. "Eventually- you're gonna run out of something to explain."

They heard somebody open the front door, followed by footsteps, and Rachel walked through the door. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

No, wait. It wasn't Rachel stalking them, but the girl certainly looked like the Oracle. She was tall with frizzy red hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a black blouse with long sleeves, blue silky pants, and black flats. And she looked slightly older, sixteen or seventeen.

"Hey, Jazz!" the parents greeted.

Jazz stared at the trio of half-bloods for a second, eyeing them up-and-down like she already knew there was something up with them. " _What_?" she blinked, facing the _Ghostbusters-_ no, wait, _hunters_ ; _dammit_. "Oh, right, Mom, Dad.. Anywho.." she trailed, she turned towards the demigods, and titled her head to the side in curiosity, "And _who_ are you three?"

They blinked, "Jazzy-pants!" Jack shouted, breaking the uneasy silence, and it took all of Wyatt's willpower to not laugh or snicker at the nickname. "These are Atlanta-"

"-It's _Atalanta_ -"

"-Lou and Wyatt!" his loud voice echoed around the basement walls, "They're in Danny-o's grade, remember?"

Jazz tapped her index finger to her lip and tapped her foot, "Well, from what I can remember: no."

The demigods stared at her; _A clear-sighted mortal_? No, that couldn't be it...

"Anyways," Lou said, she glanced to Jack and Maddie, and gave them a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

"Yeah," agreed Wyatt, shifting on his feet. "We really should be going," he smiled nervously.

"Let me lead you to the door," said Maddie. They scrambled outof the lab door after her. The woman turned to her daughter as they walked past Jazz. "Go to your room, Jazz-"

She blinked, "Mom, why-"

"Jazz, please," she said. The young lady bit her lip before nodding, rushing upthestairs. She paused, looking down at them before disappearing around the corner.

Maddie held the door open for the demigods, they stepped outside into the cold. Wyatt turned around to say thank you, but Maddie glared at them. Her eyes scrolling over them, her body was tense.

"Stay away from my children," she hissed, slamming the door.

"Rude," scoffed Wyatt.

"It's her," Atalanta said, "she's the mortal parent."

"She knows what we are," said Lou uneasily. "Which means she knows about the gods."

"Which is more than enough confirmation."

* * *

 **Part 2**

The ringing in Danny's ears continued to grow. He moaned, turning on his side, curling into his bed cover. The shrill nooise stopped, a wistful smile spread across his face as she drifed back to sleep, but the ring broke his peace once more. Danny jolted upfrom his be, scowling, rolling over to pick up his phone. Tucker's caller ID glowed on his screen.

He scowled, pressing the accept button. He pressed the phone to his ear, yawning tiredly. Danny glanced to the window, darkness covering Amity Park in a thick blanket except for a few lights.

"Dude," he rubbed his eyes. "It's not even sun rise."

" _It's also winter, dumbass_ ," shot back Sam's voice, he could hear her rolling her eyes. " _It's 7:55, school starts in 5 minutes._ "

"It's still too early," he groaned, pausing, "and cold."

" _Agreed_ ," Tucker admitted. " _But you might wanna hear this_."

"Can't it wait?" he sighed.

" _Nope_."

He groaned, "Fire away."

" _Well, according to my statistics, Vlad usually has a plan every 3 to 4 weeks_ -"

"-but-?"

"- _But it's been two whole months since Vlad has come up with another one of his wacko_ I-shall-kill-your-father-and-marry-your-mother _plans_!"

Danny's blood ran cold. Sam's words only expressed his fear, " _For him to be so silent, Danny- well, it's not good_."

Danny swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. He groaned, pressing his face into his pillow. "He's up to something big, isn't he?"

" _Honestly, with your luck_ ," admitted Tucker, " _probably_."

" _Any ideas_?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

" _This is Vlad we're talking about, dudes_ ," said Tucker. " _Anything is worth power. And that means blowing up the Nasty Burger_!" he wailed, they rolled their eyes.

There was eerie silence between them for a few minutes. Sam spoke next, " _I just I had a really bad thought, but after Danny sealed Pariah in his sarcophagus, what happened to the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage_?"

"Um... the Ring of Rage was still on his finger, but the Crown..." a deep frown cut into the ghost boy's face, "I tossed it to the side- then I dun-dunn-no," he yawned.

" _But don't the Observants have it_?"

"They never said," he stated bluntly, the words cold and almost freezing on his tongue. "I just always assumed they had it.." his eyes flitted around nervously.

" _Yeah, but what if they don't have it, dude_?" asked Tucker, Sam and Danny gulped.

" _Who would have the Crown, then_?" wondered Sam out loud.

There was a horrified silence. " _Vlad._ "

The school bell rang in the background. Danny kicked off his blankets, standing up, his body aching painfully. "I'm gonna be late, guys." he gritted his teeth. "I have some _old friends_ I have to talk to."

* * *

The Head Observant floated in his red cloak that stood out amongst the other greens. His face which was nothing but a huge eye fixated on ClockWork. He snarled, "What do you mean it's missing-"

"-I do not have the items in my possession," he said rudely, rolling his red eyes.

The Head Observant sneered, "It simply could not have gone missing! You are the _master of time_ , Clockwork! Surely you have seen the items-"

"Oh, I have," he reassured, floating higher into the air, changing into the form of a small child. "But if I do remember correctly, your orders were to: _never influence the time stream ever again, under no circumstances_." he smirked.

He shook with rage, "Did you just use my own quote against me?!"

"Rather well, too."

The Head Observant opened his mouth to retort something, but before he could, the Council doors burst open. The Observants jumped back in surprise as the halfa flew in, waves of anger rolling off of him intensely. Before any of them could stop him, he flew towards the Head Observant, grabbing him by his collar, and growling.

"Where is it, _eyeball freak_?" he sneered.

The Head Observant phased through his hands, sneering. "So, _tri_ \- halfa," he corrected himself. "You know the location of the Skeleton Key and the thermos?"

Anger flushed away from Phantom's face, replaced by confusion. " _What_?" he blinked, "I was talking about the Crown of Fire!"

He looked scandalized, "No- _you_ had it!"

"I never-"

"-Wait a second," he interrupted, growling. He spun around to face ClockWork, "Father Time-"

A sly grin spread across his face, "I am afraid this is not my _time_ and place." before they could stop him, he held up his staff, and a clock appeared around them. The minute hand spun from 12:00 am to 12:00 pm, and then disappeared, taking ClockWork with it.

One of the Council members stood up, "So, the Crown of Fire, the Skeleton Key, and the thermos are missing?" he called, immediately the room was filled with panicked shouts and mutters.

" _Stolen!"_

"Nonsense!"

The Head Observant held up his hand, "Silence!" he boomed, the noises evaporated. He turned back to Phantom, "So, then, Daniel-"

Danny's breath hitched when he suddenly remembered something they had said. "When you said the thermos is gone..." his voice trembled, his eyes wide, "You didn't mean-"

He snorted, shaking his head, and rolling his eyes (Er, _eye_ ). "Well, Phantom- what _other_ thermos was in ours and ClockWork's possession?"

Danny's already cold ectoplasm-blood turned even colder, a flash of pearly white fangs danced across his eyes for a second. "No, no, no!" he muttered, tugging at his white hair, "This _can't_ be happening!"

"Yes, well," said the Head Observant coldly. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, meddling halfa?"

His eyes flashed with anger, "I don't have a talking dog." he spat, flying out of the Council room at top speed.

But he already knew who had take the objects, the very person that him and his friends- by coincidence- had been talking about.

* * *

 **{I finally edited this to post it~ I edited a lot of this. On Wattpad, there's a brief chapter about Wyatt's backstory, but honestly, I don't really think it was at the right moment.**

 **reader238: Tucker and Sam's reaction is admittedly a bit off on purpose. Danny is alone in his suspicions even though he knows his friends will always have his back. He's about to be thrown into a world of monsters and gods, a place where Tucker and Sam can't follow him. Despite the support and friendship that he will surely gain from others, Danny will always feel alone in the demigod world. As for the weird ghost sense, when I wrote that part, I had the intention of Danny having a sort of 'demigod sense', but I decided against it and forgot to edit it out. Thank you for your constructive review!**

 **And to everyone else, thank you for commenting, following, and favoring!  
-Book117Worm  
Ellie}  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Unfortunately For Them

By lunch, Danny was a larger reck than he usually was. Vlad had stolen the objects, that he knew that much. But it was _what_ he was planning that threw him off. Last time that fruit loop had gotten hold of the Skeleton Key, he unleashed Pariah Dark, an evil so ancient he made the Observants look like preschoolers. But the thermos... Danny's stomach churned horribly, an uneasy feeling settling over him. What did he plan to do with the thermos? How did Vlad even _know_ about the thermos? Only ClockWork, the Observants, Jazz, Tucker and Sam knew.

Something wasn't right here. There was something else intervening, but what, he wasn't quite sure.

When the bell rang for lunch, he darted out of Math for the cafeteria, where Tucker and Sam were already sitting at their usual table in the back, far away from the A-listers.

He collapsed onto the bench, watching from the corner of his eye, to see Atalanta, Lou, and Wyatt enter the cafeteria. If possible, they looked more worn down than he did.

Perhaps the worst was Atalanta, which he wasn't expecting. He didn't know her, but he could tell she was one of those people who very rarely ever gave up. Yet as she walked, she looked like the only thing she wanted to do was _give up._ Succumb into death, close her eyes and not awake every again. Not as a ghost, just as pure obliviousness.

He didn't notice it at first, it was as if she was wearing a facade... A _mask_ , just like he did.

Danny shook his head, sighing tiredly, facing his best friends.

"So," said Tucker, grinning. "Wanna come to my place and play _Doom_?"

"Yes," smirked Sam. "That way I can whip all your asses into shape!"

The techno-geek crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling to himself.

Danny sighed, rubbing the bags under his eyes. "I dunno, Tuck-"

"Oh, c'mon, man!" he cried, "Are you going to let my butt get kicked by Sam alone?"

He sighed, his shoulder slumping. "Fine," he agreed. "As long as Technus isn't involved."

"Nope," they agreed, grinning.

When Sam peered over Danny's shoulder, and her smirk melted away and turned into a deep scowl. As Paulina strutted up to them. Why is it it's always the popular slut girls who strut? Why is it nobody else? Must be slutty girl problems.

"What do you want now, Paulina?" the goth sneered.

The Latino's pretty face twisted into a sneer, "Nothing you would know about, _freak._ "

Danny stiffened, Sam's eyes narrowed, and Tucker whistled gleefully. "Someone's gonna get it!"

Paulina turned towards Danny, winking, and grinning. "So, Danny-"

"Uh, Paulina?" he scooted backwards, "Are you okay?" he paused, "Or possessed again?"

"No, silly," she giggled. "I just want to talk with you," she smiled, batting her eyelashes. Sam's scowled turned deeper.

"Um, actually-"

" _You-will-come-with-me,_ " she hissed.

Danny's eyes glazed over, "Yes, ma'am," he said absently. Tucker got up behind him, in the same trance.

Paulina sneered at him, "Not you, _mortal._ " Tucker sat down instantly. He suddenly shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _What the-?_

"Hey!" shouted Sam, growling. "You have _no_ - _right_ to treat my friends like that, Barbie!"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, and examining her nails that were painted turquoise. "Just stay out of something for _once_ , Manson." Sam's eyes became distant and she quieted down. "Well, Danny-" she smiled at him.

"Um..."

Paulina grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the cafeteria. The halfa shot his friends an _I''ve-got-this_ look. While everyone else in the school whispered to each other. What was the Queen Been of Casper High doing with Casper's biggest loser?

* * *

Wyatt and Lou watched silently with wide eyes, as Paulina dragged Fenton out of the cafeteria to the back door of the school by his wrist. Lou shoved a spoonful of potatoes (or at least she thought it was potatoes) into her mouth, and Wyatt poked Atalanta in the back, who had taken to sleeping with her head on the table.

Her head snapped up, " _Wha_ -?" Wyatt pointed to Paulina and Fenton, "Oh." her eyes widened.

The trio of demigods jumped out of their seats and bolted towards the 'Queen Bee' and 'loser'. They twisted and turned through the Casper High's corridors, ducking and weaving between students to keep up.

Paulina burst out of the backdoor of the school by the dumpster, crinkling her nose slightly at the smell. Danny stared at her gobsmacked for a second. "Paulina, what the-?"

The Latino shoved him into the wall forcefully with her shoulder. Danny smacked into the brick wall, groaning, and slumping to the ground. He had experienced a lot worse, but she had caught him by surprise.

She bared her teeth that had become vampire fangs, her fork tongue whipped at him. "Your time is up, son of-"

The door burst open and Atalanta, Wyatt, and Lou hurried out. Atalanta was clutching a pocket-sized flashlight in her hand, Wyatt was holding a slingshot, and Lou was gripping a dagger in her hand.

Danny's eyes widened, _What is going on?!_ he wanted to scream. Paulina hissed and they watched as she transformed.

Okay, Danny had seen a lot of crazy things, but _this_ was crossing the line. Like, by _a lot._

Paulina's tan melted away, leaving chalk white skin. Her sharp teeth suddenly became sharper, her eyes had become blood red, and her dark hair sparked into white-hot flames. Everything that had made her pretty, had vanished.

"A vampire," he muttered, then he noticed her legs, and he wanted to laugh. "A vampire with-"

She screeched loudly, "Don't mention the legs!"

One leg was furry with brown skin like a donkey's, while the other was a metal prosthetic.

Wyatt stepped blenched, "No thanks," he said, his voice rising in pitch.

Atalanta raised her head, tilting her chin. "Empousai," she snarled.

* * *

Danny was done with his life. Paulina; a vampire with donkey legs?

Ah, frick no.

And to think, he named all of his passwords after her... _Dammit._

Argghhhhh...

Normally, he would've been up on his feet, going ghost already, and fighting. But what Atalanta, Lou, and Wyatt did next- was enough to even freak him out.

Atalanta clicked the flashlight and instead of a weak beam of light floating threw the snow, there was a loud _SHINK!_ and a golden bronze sword sprang from the mini flashlight. No, _wait,_ it _was_ the mini flashlight. The sword glowed in the winter light, passing ominously over her face, and making the scar on her cheek look evil.

Danny scooted backward, swallowing. Fear wrapped around his heart. He had a bad encounter with glowing swords.

Lou's cat green eyes flitted around nervously. She gripped the danger in her hand tighter. And Wyatt- still holding a slingshot- reached into his backpack and pulled out a pouch that looked like it was filled with rocks.

He groaned to myself. Normal people would be screaming about how in the name of ClockWork they produced a bunch of weapons, but Danny wasn't normal.

Ha!

Funny how you'd think that.

Paulina's fiery hair flickered, she eyed their weapons up-and-down and laughed, throwing her head back. I had once thought that laugh was beautiful, but now it sent shudders down my back. "Four vs one," she raised an eyebrow, flaunting a dazzling grin that normally would've made me melt or my pants turn intangible. "If you were counting the scum," she sneered in my direction.

" _Scum_?" he asked, miffed. She sneered, ignoring me. Again. _Even as a monster she ignores me?!_

"You're out numbered." said Lou, her voice was full of confidence, but her face was uneasy and confronted into fear. Her breath curled out of her mouth which looked like her own ghost sense. Her green eyes pierced through that _thing_ that was Danny's former heart throb.

He wanted to shout: _No! This is my job! I can't allow you guys to get hurt!_ He needed to go-ghost, but he couldn't do it in their presence.

 _Think, Fenton- THINK!_ Danny thought desperately, smacking his forehead with his palm.

"Ow," complained the ghost boy in minor pain which quickly faded.

 _Ghost powers, ghost powers... Uhm... There is no way out of this without exposing my secret, is there? Uh.._

He was dragged out of his thoughts as an earsplitting screech cut through the winter of Amity Park. Danny jumped, his head swiveling to the others. Atalanta and Lou and Wyatt circled around Paulina in a circle, who smirked, holding up her palms and two balls of white-hot flames burst from her hands. He jumped back, leaning closer onto the back of my school's wall. His heart pounded with fear.

Atalanta and Wyatt stood close to each other like they knew how each other fought, but were still learning. And Lou circled out of place, like she didn't quite know what to do. Not because she couldn't think by herself, but because she didn't know the strategy.

 _Yes, I know about strategies. Why are you people so surprised when I say something smart?_

Paulina screeched again and they all cringed. Danny covered his ears, wincing. He pushed himself up with his hands, wobbly standing up. He didn't have gloves on, so his bare hands scraped against the concrete that was dotted with snow. His head spun and my eyes swam in and out of vision.

Danny groaned, stumbling and clutching his stomach. He leaned on the dumpster, clutching on the brim to the point his knuckles turned white. He felt sick, like something was stirring in side of him. Like a power that I hadn't touched in a long, long time.

 _I wouldn't stand on the sidelines, I couldn't_. But he couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as Atalanta, Lou and Wyatt sacrificed themselves by fighting Paulina.

Paulina blasted a ball of fire in Atalanta's direction. She back-flipped, flattening to the ground on her stomach as the fireball hurtled over her head. It landed on the snow behind her, melting away some of it, but proving no huge threat. Paulina's blood red eyes flickered with anger, as she put out her other flame.

Atalanta stabbed her sword into the snow and used it like a pole jumper to kick Paulina in the chin. The vampire was sent flying backwards, right into Lou's path. She attempted to stab her in the back, but she ducked. Paulina's well-manicured hands grew long sharp talons faster than lightning, and swiped at Lou, as she ducked. Her nails sliced off some of her hair, but Lou didn't notice and swept the vampire with donkey legs off her feet, which couldn't have been easy.

She landed with a loud _oomph!_ onto the ground, growling dangerously, as a small rock hit her on the nose. "Hey!" she complained, her blood red eyes flashing in irritation. Paulina snarled, turning towards Wyatt who had his slingshot pulled back, ready to fire. The vampire laughed cruelly, I shuddered. "A slingshot? That is insulting to me, _son of Apollo_."

 _I award you, my friend, for either stupidity or courage._

A volley of small rocks smacked Paulina in the face, each rewarded with various shouts and curse words. But eventually, she got pounced on him before he could react, his 'hero-complex' as Sam called it, urged Danny to rush over and push him out of the way. But Lou beat me to it, instead of Wyatt getting pounced, it was her.

She screamed as Paulina's knife-like talons pierced into each of her shoulders. That gave me a surge of energy.

"Hey!" Danny called, standing up straighter, and squaring his shoulders. His Phantom confidence leaked into Fenton's weak one, "Leave her alone, donkey legs!" another puff curled out of his mouth, sending a shiver down his back.

Paulina's head whipped towards him, Danny swallowed. _Nice going, Fenton,_ he congratulated himself sarcastically. _You just angered a creature that could kill you within seconds when you can't use your ghost powers._

Her red eyes danced with flames, " _DONKEY LEGS_?!" she screeched.

That distraction was enough time for Atalanta to knock Paulina off of Lou with her shoulder. The vampire-or-whatever-the-fuck-she-was tumbled in the snow, her flaming hair melting it and turning it into puddles of water around her.

Atalanta held her hand out for Lou, who took it, stumbling to her feet. Blood gushed from her shoulders, both of us winced. If hd had done more... Danny blinked, snapped out of my thoughts by Wyatt's alarmed: "Hey, guys! A little help would be nice!" cry.

We whirled around to face Wyatt and Paulina who began hand-to-hand combat fighting. Paulina grinned manically, she _knew_ she was at an advantage. Wyatt looked uneasy like he wasn't used to short distance fighting. His backpack was shredded and ripped, tossed to the ground. His slingshot was deserted on the ground and come to think of it, there was a weird slingshot-shape in Paulina's forehead.

Wyatt threw a punch at her face, she blocked it with one of those weird _X_ -things- what? Just because he fought a lot, doesn't mean he _knows_ what the skills are. Geez.

Paulina kicked him in his gut with her metal donkey hoove, sending him flying backwards into a car. We winced in sympathy, and jumped as the car alarm exploded into annoying _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ s.

Wyatt groaned, slumping to the ground. Danny knew it was cruel, but how can you not almost laugh at a Wyatt-shaped dent?

"Hey!" shouted Atalanta, smoke curling out of her mouth, and before Paulina could even react a sword was driven threw her stomach.

Gasping, her eyes widened with horror. She clawed at the Atalanta's bronze sword, trying to push it out. Atalanta's redwood eyes were angry like they held all the world's anger, and the air around us became stiff. She slowly pulled out the sword from Paulina's stomach as if to prove a point. The vampire gasped, crumpling into a pile of golden dust.

Danny spluttered, "What- but-"

Atalanta helped Wyatt up, who was groaning, holding his throbbing head in one hand, and stumbling to his feet, muttering dazed curses. While Lou walked over to me, smiling sympathetically, covering her wounds with her hands. Blood soaked onto her hands, but if she noticed she didn't say anything. "Look, Danny. You have ADHD and dyslexia, right?"

"Yes," I admitted. "But what does that-"

"Look, Fenton-," Atalanta began.

"-Why can't you just call me by me name, Brave?" he snapped, growling, and clenching his fists.

Her eyes flickered, "Oh- so, you _really_ wanna go there, _Fenton_?" she growled.

Danny balled my fists up, her presence was only making me more angry. As if something was _pushing_ me to become mad at her. "Bring it-"

"Uh, guys," warned Wyatt, his voice wavering, staring at the spot Paulina had turned to dust. Lou's head snapped to the spot and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, and smearing blood onto her chin, her eyes wide with fear. The car's annoying alarm faded into the background.

"Not now, _Sunny Boy_ ," growled Atalanta, her eyes full of flames or at least that's what it looked like. She got into my face, pointing her sword at my throat, but that didn't scare me like she expected.

"Um, Atalanta," Lou said. "You should really-"

"Oh," he laughed dryly at the girl with redwood eyes. "Bring it on!"

The tip of her sword touched Danny's neck. "ATALANTA!" Wyatt and Lou shouted alarmed, pointing to something in the corner of my eye. Their heads swiveled to where they were pointing to.

Atalanta 's eyes widenned in terror. Danny felt his jaw go slack.

The golden pile of dust that was Paulina had begun to swirl together like a tornado. The tornado began to take shape, a tall girl's with an hourglass figure. We all took a step back in stunned horror as Paulina's reformed monster appeared.

"Ata," Wyatt's voice was tight with fear. "How-"

"I don't know," she whispered terrified, slipping out of my grip. "I don't- this has never-"

The golden dust hardened into a form, glowing blood red eyes burned through the dust, and the vampire with donkey legs was standing in front of us. Her fiery hair was brighter and she looked angrier.

"Run?" squeaked Lou, mist blew out of her mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Danny, "We can't just-"

Paulina growled, a ball of flame sparked in her hand, and she fired at Atalanta. She yelped, ducking, as the fire ball flew over her head, right into the car that was dented. The explosion sent us flying, sprawling apart and groaning in pain.

Car pieces rained around them like a free-for-all. Danny groaned as his head smacked into a nearby tree. He slumped to the ground, rubbing his throbbing temple. Fffffffffrrrrrriiiiiiiccccccckkkkk.

Danny groaned again, his ears ringing, and his vision swimming in and out of vision. The sound of the explosion still played in my mind and in my fuzzy state, I heard Atalanta agree: "RUN!" scooping up her flashlight-sword (which would've surprised me if I didn't fight ghosts). They bolted across the school's parking lot. Lou and Wyatt closely behind them.

Danny thought things couldn't get any stranger or worse, but of course a puff of blue smoke curled out of his mouth, and this time it wasn't his breath.

* * *

 **** **{Oml, I did something other than school work. This whole school year I've been so caught up in things that I've barely been able to write and it kills me. The school year is almost over, we've just begun testing and honestly, my grades should be the thing that I care about the most at the moment, but I'm so tired of running out of time to write and update and reupload. But here you guys go.  
Originally, half of this chapter on Wattpad was in Danny's POV, but I decided to edit it and continue doing third person. Also, I feel like a lot of people forget canon Ares children can mess with people's emotions, pushing or nudging them to be angry like Ares did do Percy in _the Lightning Thief._  
If you have any questions, theories, or observations feel free to DM me or comment. I don't bite :).  
**

 **-Book117Worm  
Ellie}**


	6. Chapter 5: Attack of the Donkey Vampire

**{A/N: Finally reposting and reediting.}  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **IN MOVIES AND TV SHOWS** the hero always gets it easy. Yeah, they suffer, but in the end, they always get a happy ending. They save the day, they successfully hide their identity, and the discrimination against them quickly vanishes.

And then there's Danny. The one who gets beat and punched by humans and ghosts alike, but still fights back anyways. Most superheroes hide their identities to protect their friends and family, but he keeps his a secret to protect himself. He has tons of powers and every night he comes home with broken ribs, the only reason that they're able to heal quickly are because of his ghost powers.

 **{A/N: *laughs evilly* Or so he thinks.}**

When has he ever gotten anything his way? He's always sacrificed for others. He was once hated by his own town because they thought he was a thief and a mayor-napper, come to think of it, most of them still think that...

If his life was one of those earlier hero-things, he would have the answers to why the hell Atalanta, Lou, and Wyatt had weapons that _glowed,_ how they suddenly appeared, and why the fuck they were running away from Paulina. Seriously, that is the _second_ time he's done that to her.

 _Ugh..._

But his life wasn't easy, it wasn't all about fame and fortune, and powers. Danny hoped that the blue mist that steamed out of his mouth was just his cold breath, but he knew it wasn't.

* * *

Danny ran next to Atalanta, blowing behind her in the bitter wind. She was faster than him, which was saying a lot. Wyatt and Lou ran behind them, until the four of them were running side-by-side, weaving away of fire balls aimed at them and other things that they almost ran into.

It was clear the three of them didn't know where they were going, so the ghost boy ended up leading them.

"DUCK!" Atalanta shouted, pushing him to the side. They tumbled to the ground as the a ball of flames hurled over their heads, Danny could feel his top hairs being singed off despite the cold. He lay on the icy cement on his stomach, gasping, while she laid next to him on the ground, groaning lightly in pain, and still somehow holding onto her sword.

"Hurry!" cried Wyatt, him and Lou yanked them to their feet. They raced ahead of Atalanta and Danny who hurried to catch up.

Danny glanced over his shoulder to see a much, much, much larger fire ball flying towards them. He swallowed, "DUCK!"

"Please tell me it's an _actual_ duck!" Wyatt shouted exasperatedly.

Lou glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening. "Nope!" she said, "Split up!"

They divided, with Wyatt and Danny on one side of the street and the girls on the other. The fire ball flew past them as Danny and Wyatt turned around a bend, smashing into _another_ car. And for a second time in the past ten minutes, an explosion sent the demigods sprawling. A large crater formed in the middle of the street, the explosion ringing in their ears.

Danny's temple smacked into a building's brick wall and the shattered glass of the window along with car pieces rained around him in a plum of disaster. He groaned, his hands seeping green ectoplasm and red blood.

He groaned in pain, slumping to the ground, his head exploding into a volcano of pain and he's been _inside_ of one ( _long story, please don't ask_ ). He spread his fingers ou as the dark-haired teen tried to stumble to his feet, but his hands met contact with shattered glass. He bit back a manly scream.

 _You're looking at me like that again. Ugh..._

A groan of pain came from his left, and Danny gathered enough energy to turn his head to see Wyatt surrounded in a circle of glass, covered in cuts. He glanced across to the other side of the road where Lou- who looked like she was fighting unconsciousness- tugged at Atalanta's arm, who laid like a broken doll on the sidewalk.

The police would be here any second and it would look like they were the ones responsible for both explosions.

Danny groaned, pressing his hand onto the brick wall, and pushing himself up. He leaned on it for a second, clutching his side where his shirt and red winter coat was ripped and glass shards plunged into his side. He hardly noticed. The ghost boy winced, ripping them out and dropping them to the ground. He gasped, closing his eyes, and trying to catch his breath as his side stung painfully.

One would think the cold would make it easier for exercise, right? WRONG! Maybe at seventy degrees Fahrenheit with light clothing, but at fifty degrees with heavy clothing? Probably worse than the summer heat. The cold made it harder to breath because there was less air and oxygen to take in.

His lungs burned worse than they did when he got shrunk by the Fenton Crammer.

"C-c'mon, m-man," he coughed at Wyatt, blood dribbling down his chin, his breath ( _not my ghost sense- YAH!_ ) steaming out of his mouth. Danny stumbled over to Wyatt who was still sprawled around the glass. "D-dude," the hero groaned, looming over him. His legs felt weak and knobby, and he resisted the urge to hurl because of the way his stomach was furiously churning like a storm. "C-c'mon."

No response.

"WYATT!"

He groaned, slowly lifting his head up. He blinked exhaustively, "Wha?" he gurgled. Danny held out his hand, pulling Wyatt to his feet and he stumbled to catch his balance.

He stood up, hovering a few inches above Danny. His eyes darted behind the ghost boy. His eyes widened in terror, he screamed, "ATA!"

Danny turned around quickly, his mouth suddenly dry, as Wyatt ran over to the girls.

Atalanta leaned on Lou, her left arm covered in dripping red liquid. From her shoulder to her finger tips, blood coated her arm, staining her clothes and pooling on the ground.

"What are we going to do?!" cried Lou, her voice squeaking unnaturally high.

"Calm down," Atalanta snapped at her, the other girl's eyes widenned and she bit her lip. The daughter of Ares inhaled sharply, closing her eyes as she attempted to calm her temper. "I'm fine," she hissed in pain through her teeth, placing more body weight on Lou and leaning her head against the wall.

"Somehow I think you're wrong," cried Wyatt frantically, rushing to Lou to help support his friend.

Danny blinked, jumping out of his shock, as he ran over to Atalanta. "I'll take you to the nearest hospital," insisted Danny. The three of them shook their heads furiously. "WHAT ELSE ARE WE GONNA DO?" he shouted, throwing his hands up, "SHE'S GONNA BLEED TO DEATH."

Atalanta forced herself to turn d to look at Wyatt, "Where's your backpack?"

The color drained further from his face.

Lou's face turned from panic to _panicked_ , "But you were the only one with ambrosia and nectar!"

He spluttered, you could see tears shine in his eyes. "I don't- I-"

"Pray to your dad," she suggested.

"Are you kidding me?!" he shouted, "My dad wouldn't even realize if _I_ died! What makes you think that he'll care about-?!"

"-I know this is a serious situation," interrupted Danny, "-but how is praying to your dad gonna help us?" he demanded, waving his arms around, "Is your father God? Or maybe someone else," he concluded. "Are you related to Jesus, Wyatt?"

They ignored him.

"Well, if she's _really_ your best friend than you would do it!" Lou shouted.

"She needs a hospital!" shouted Danny, moving to stand in front of Lou and Wyatt. "You people are crazy to think anything else!"

Wyatt turned away from the other demigods, inhaling deeply, and beginning to mutter softly. Danny stared at Atalanta's arm awestruck as it healed quicker than his powers. The blood retracted into the wounds, revealing clawmarks in ripped clothing. The clawmarks were deep, but then they were shallow until they were a scab, scars, and then nothing at all.

" _What the hell_?"

Wyatt glanced up to the sky and grinned gratefully, "Thanks, Dad."

Atalanta stopped scrunching her nose, the physical pain fading from her eyes. Her features and body relaxed until she was normal. Wyatt looked like he was struggling to not tackle her in a hug.

Her eyes flickered around **,** her voice tightened, "Where's the _empousa_?"

"Paulina?" blinked Danny.

"She disappeared?" squeaked Lou, her eyes wide. Wyatt nodded meekly.

None of the demigods would admit it, but her disappearance made them more terrified than her presence.

Sirens wailed in the distance and a wisp of blue smoke curled out Danny's mouth. His eyes widened.

Before they could protest, firetrucks and police cars rounded the street corner and the ground rumbled, like the earth itself was chuckling. The windows that hadn't shattered from the previous explosion rattled in their frames, buildings shook **.**

Someone who Danny expected and wished to never see again glared at with eyes burning of hatred. A ghost clad in medieval armor, the plum a flaming green. His glowing eyes were the only thing you could see under his helmet.

Lou gripped the ghost boy's arm as if she needed reassurance, her eyes bulged. "Follow my instructions, Danny." she whispered, her voice tight with fear. "When I tell you to run, run like Kronos is after you. Got it?"

He nodded, he was lying, of course. There was no way Danny was staying out of this fight any longer.

The Fright Night turned his head towards the dark-haired boy, and he took a step back. "How did you get out?" he asked.

His glowing eyes burned into Danny, "Revenge thrives, ghost child. And _we_ shall have ours." 

* * *

**{Sorry if Danny's a bit OOC ;-; and this chapter's shortness. I edited a lot of it out. Oh, well- BUT THE FRIGHT KNIGHT IS BACK. I'm confirming now he's the main villain of this fanfic. This chapter also has some foreshadowing (as always because I can't live without it :\\). This is so crappy and awful it hurts me.**

 **CyberActors15: Sorry for the last chapter switching between first and third. Originally, a few of these chapters were in first person and I decided to edit it to third person. Hopefully, I managed to get all of the first person from this chappie :).**  
 **Matt: You're repsonse is understandable, but you must remember that the story's not even 1/3 finished. A lot of questions will be later answered. And I didn't make Tucker or Sam clear-sighted mortals because it's too overly convenient, besides, it's made clear in the PJO books clear-sighted mortals are pretty rare.**

 **That is all :). Thank you to everyone reading and to all those who have commented, favored, or followed.**

 **-Book117Worm**  
 **Ellie}**


	7. Chapter 6: Flaming Bedsheets of Doom

**{A/N: Haha, I'm alive.}**

* * *

 **LOU, WYATT, AND ATALANTA** stared in horror and awe as the street crumbled, spreading open into a dark abyss. They could only guess, but Danny's uneasiness rolled over in his stomach, and he had a suspicion _what_ the Fright Knight was summoning. And if his hunch was right, this was about to turn ugly.

 _Wait,_ he thought. _Why was can_ _-_ _head here in the first place?_

Wyatt glanced to his best friend, his expression alarmed. But Atalanta shook her head, he expected her to have a plan, but she didn't even know what was going on. Wyatt's face turned pale and he began rubbing his hands together nervously. Why he even glanced to her for plans anymore- he didn't know, they both were no good at plans, maybe that was why they were both such an unpredictable duo.

That probably wasn't a good thing for their friendship.

As fifty-or-so _glowing green_ skeleton warriors crawled out, raising various weapons like bones that substituted as swords, guns, and numerous other weapons that not even the daughter of _Ares_ could guess what they were.

The cold, sharp winter wind nipped at the trio of demigod's feet as they prepared to fight. Phantom held out his gloved hands and two balls of green fire exploded from his hands.

The Fright Knight smirked, a rattling noise came from his helmet which Danny almost laughingly found out was him chuckling. "You still think you can win this battle, ghost child?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, his ecto-blasts disappearing. "Um, I won the last one- so, um, _yeah_." The skeleton army roared in outrage, Phantom grinned at this, "So, Frighty, where's your sword of terror?"

The Fright Knight's eyes narrowed, he scowled. "Do not play dumb, child!" he sneered, "I know you are the one who stole one of the three most powerful objects of the Ghost Zone- after you terminated the Reality Gauntlet!"

The white-haired teen blinked, leaning closer. "Uh, come again?"

He growled, pressing his hands together, and then stretching them apart. A large purple gem-like ecto-blast grew in his hands, and the Fright Knight flung it at them. Danny's eyes widened, a green shield quickly bounced into life, blocking the blow, but the force was so great, that the shield shattered at contact and Phantom was tossed backwards.

He groaned, the rubble of the street digging into his chest, ripping his suit and carving scars in blood and ectoplasm.

The Fright Knight snarled, "ATTACK!" he shouted, the skeleton army charged, and Phantom sprung into the air with new-found energy.

"I don't have a weapon," whimpered Wyatt to Lou.

"Here," she said, handing him her knife. Lou stood up straighter, getting into a position that looked a lot like something from _Avatar:_ _the Last Airbender_. Wyatt quickly took the knife, grinning thankfully at the daughter of Hecate, the butterflies in his stomach seeming to roll over.

He leaned closer to her, and Atalanta- who was still standing next to them- rolled her eyes in exasperation. Could they _not_ be lovey-dovey right now? Yet, at the same time, she had to try to hide her mischievous smile of pride for her best friend.

Atalanta barely had time to react as a skeleton tackled her to the ground. She shouted a Greek curse word, and knocked the skeleton warrior's head off its spinal cord with her elbow. Its skull tumbled to the ground, its teeth chattering. the skeleton stumbled off of her, moving and spreading its hands out trying to find its disembodied head. In one swift second, Atalanta jumped to her feet and sliced the skeleton in half, right through its ribs, and it crumpled into green dust.

Maybe if they currently weren't in mortal danger, she would've questioned why the dust had been a bright neon green and not a golden sand. But at the moment, she was too distracted in slicing skeletons into nothingness.

A quad of skeletons surrounded Lou and Wyatt, the son of Apollo yelped, jumping backwards in surprise. Lou snapped her fingers and the four skeletons transformed into rubber ducks.

The blonde's mouth felt dry, he stared in a mix of awe and horror at the rubber ducks at his feet. He looked up at Lou, "Um, please don't turn me into a duck.."

A small smile tugged on her lips, but Lou didn't say anything as she screamed a war cry and charged, changing skeletons into rubber duckies in her path.

"Man," he breathed out, "that girl is awesome."

His expression suddenly became serious as he raced after Lou. He was a son of Apollo, they weren't meant to fight up close. But he couldn't shoot an arrow worth his life, so why did it matter?

His palm shifted uncomfortably as he attempted to stab random skeletons that crawled into his path.

As Lou turned skeletons into rubber ducks (if this weren't a life or death situation, they would've all laughed) and Wyatt practically skipped around, avoiding blows to his head, but then would stumble, shouting curses, and then falling to the ground- where Atalanta had to save him from an onslaught.

Again, children of Apollo were built for long distance shooting, not fighting on open battle ground.

Atalanta felt at home fighting, it made her feel safe and accepted amongst the other children of Ares. They all loved fighting, they all loved picking fights... Except for one. And yet, slash, each hack, each stab, and each swipe made her feel like she wasn't the little misfit. It came naturally t0 her, of course it did- it was supposed to, but it also felt so... _Wrong_ at the same time. Each time a (glowing green) skeleton fell, her mind and her movements became more disembodied. Her arms seemed to move on its own and her brain felt numb, her thoughts slurring. Her eyes pinned ahead of the more skeletons that kept crowding around her. She barely heard the screams, or the sound of Phantom's glowing green energy smashing into a skeleton (it made a weird sci-fi sound that she had decided not to question how a ghost had a physical-solid form and more powers than they were supposed to have). Everything seemed so distant, so... Unreal. Even the warriors who were trying to rip her into shreds seemed like they were just straw-dummies.

Memories of the last battle in the second Titan War flooded her mind, she could feel tears sting her eyes but dared not to let them fall. Her hands trembled, but she kept on, watching as Phantom began fighting Fright Knight one-on-one.

It was just like the Battle of Manhattan. She sliced through monsters of all kind as they overwhelmed the campers, Percy and Annabeth called for a retreat, she was injured and on the verge of death.. They needed help, they were screaming for it, but she didn't.. Because she thought they could handle it... And what was it to her if _she_ died?

A cold hand wrapped around her heart, her chest feeling heavy; _All of my fault... Fault, fault, fault... Why they're dead... Dead, dead..._

Phantom's ectoplasmic green eyes twinkled with mischief, he grinned, his wide pearly white smile only inflaming the knight of Pariah Dark further. The ghost boy dodged another ecto-blast, laughing, "Apparently, your aim is worse than storm troopers!"

Fright Knight snarled and in one swift motion, he fired Danny out of the sky, flattening the remaining skeletons into green dust as he landed on top of them with a loud _oomph!_ Before any of them could react, he swooped down, and grabbed Lou's shoulders. She screamed, kicking, yelling, and demanding to be put down.

Phantom groaned wearily, propping himself up with his bruised arms. Pain exploded from his palms and he groaned, his eyes shooting open at Lou's screams, and he launched into the air towards the knight. The Fright Knight smirked, his form shimmered and he disappeared into thin air. Wyatt and Atlanta gapped, their eyes widening, as Danny's ghost ray aimed for a target that wasn't there. 

* * *

**{I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter, but I felt like it had to end right there.**

Comments:

trollking01: I guess you live up to your username because you're an asshole, dear sir. If you don't like a story, don't fucking comment your opinion like it's 'constructive criticism'. I have no problem with hate or criticism as long as you're polite and respect that the author took 10x the amount of time to write the chapter than you did to write your comment. Your comment was not constructive or polite, it was rude and I don't tolerate rudeness well. And yes, Danny's a _demigod_ , it's a large chunk of the plot. If you don't like my story, please get your ass off then. I don't need rude people in my life- trust me, I have enough of those.

 **Thank you, everyone, for favoring, following, and commenting... unless your trollking01.**


End file.
